Der Drachen
by Agranta
Summary: Lucius bekommt Post von einem Muggel und wirft Draco raus. Was hat es mit dem Brief auf sich?
1. Default Chapter

**Titel: **Der Drachen 

**Rating: **PG-13 

**Inhalt:** Lucius bekommt von einem Muggel Post und wirft Draco raus! 

**Warnung: **Bis jetzt noch keine. Sollte eine kommen, werde ich sie erwähnen!

**Pairing: **Draco/ ? 

**Disclaimer: **Mir nix alles Rowling, außer Melissa, das ist meine :-)!

**Anmerkung:** Diese Geschichte spuckte mir im Kopf rum und wollte raus. Sagt mir wie euch der Anfang gefällt und oob ich weiter schreiben soll!

~Trailer~

Wir befinden uns in den Ferien. Draco Malfoy befindet sich in Malfoy Manor. Er trifft auf seinen Vater in der Bibliothek. 

Draco: Du wolltest mich sprechen! 

Draco sieht einen Umschlag in den Händen seines Vaters, adressiert an ihn. 

Draco: Was hat das zu bedeuten? 

Lucius schmeißt ihm den Umschlag vor die Füße. 

Lucius: Und jetzt raus HIER! 

Sprecher: Es ist nicht alles so wie man denkt. 

Man sieht wie Draco durch die Nacht rennt. Es regnet. 

Draco: I just can't understand 

why you leave me alone 

every night. 

Draco läßt das Foto fallen. Der Wind weht das Foto davon. 

Melissa trifft auf Draco. 

Sprecher: Die Liebe trifft einen immer unerwartet. 

Ihr erster Kuß. 

Melissa und Draco stehen auf der London Bridge. 

Melissa: Was hast du! 

Draco (schnauft verächtlich): Du bist ein Muggel. 

Draco verschwindet von der Brücke und läßt Melissa auf der Brücke alleine stehen. 

Abschied, Trauer, Wut aber auch Hoffnung. 

Draco trifft wieder auf seinen 'Vater Lucius. 

Er kehrt ihm den Rücken zu. 

Lucius: Das wirst du mir büßen! 

Wir sehen, wie Draco vor dem leblosen Körper eines Mannes kniet und weint. 

Draco: I cry for you father 

Sprecher: Der Drachen! (melancholische Pause) Demnächst hier! 


	2. Prolog

Titel: Der Drachen Rating: PG-13 Inhalt: Lucius bekommt von einem Muggel Post und wirft Draco raus! Warnung: Bis jetzt noch keine. Sollte eine kommen, werde ich sie erwähnen!   
  
Pairing: Draco/ ? Disclaimer: Mir nix alles Rowling, außer Melissa, das ist meine :-)! @Nibin: Danke für deine liebe Review. Denke mal, du kannst deine FF schon posten, sie werden kaum Gemeinsamkeiten haben(! So jetzt geht's endlich los! Schreibt mir doch bitte, wie euch der Prolog gefallen hat! Erst dann kanns weiter gehen! *fiesgrins*  
  
~Prolog~  
  
Malfoy Manor  
  
Lucius Malfoy saß in seinem Ohrensessel in der Bibliothek. Elegant schwang er das rechte Bein über das linke und lass im Tagesprophten. Er war spät in der Nacht, von einem der Todessertreffen nach Hause gekommen. Er hämisches Grinsen überzog seine Gesichtszüge, als er an die Worte seines Meisters dachte. Ja, er war die rechte Hand seines Lords und stolz darauf. Ebenfalls anwesend war sein alter Freund Severus Snape. Der Patenonkel und Hauslehrer seines überaus begabten Sohnes. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und Draco bekam die Ehre auch in ihre Reihen stoßen zu dürfen. Er war Stolz auf seinen Sohn, auch wenn sein Sohn nicht die Leistung erbrachte, die er von ihm erwartete. Nein, dieses Schlammblut war Jahrgangsbeste. Der Gedanke an das Schlammblut Granger brachte Lucius Malfoy zum kochen. Völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken, griff er nach dem Scotch, der neben ihm auf dem kleinen Mahagoni Tischchen stand und lehrte es in einem Zug. Er starrte auf die erste Seite des Tagesprophten und musste mit Genugtuung feststellen, dass die Machenschaften seines Herren mit keiner einzigen Silbe erwähnt wurden. 'So, so, Mr. Fudge verleugnet es als immer noch, wunderbar!' Es klopfte an die Tür der Bibliothek. "Ja!", fauchte Lucius Malfoy. Vorsichtig und schüchtern trat eine kleinere Hauselfe hinein. "Master Malfoy, Sir. Ein Brief für Master Draco, Sir!", sagte die kleine Hauselfe eingeschüchtert. "Gib her!", fauchte Malfoy sen. Die Hauselfe zuckte kurz zusammen, ging dann ein Schritt vorwärts und übergab seinem Herren den Brief. "Danke, Gerog! Und jetzt VERSCHWINDE!" Das ließ sich der Hauself nicht zweimal sagen. Bevor Malfoy ihm einen gewaltigen Tritt verpassen konnte, war er auch schon aus der Bibliothek verschwunden. Lucius Malfoy betrachtete den Umschlag. Er zog die Stirnfalte kraus. Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Muggelbrief. Wer in Merlins Namen wagte es ihm, Lucius Malfoy, gefürchteter als der Tod selbst, einen verdammten Muggelbrief zu schreiben? Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet an seinen Sohn? Hatte er sich doch in Draco getäuscht, dass er sich trotz allem noch mit Muggel einließ, anstatt sie zu quälen und zu töten? Er öffnete mit einem ruck den Umschlag. Ein Foto segelte heraus, doch Lucius schenkte ihm erst mal keine Beachtung. Er entfaltete den Brief, dessen Inhalt ihn mehr interessierte. Während er las, zogen sich vor Zorn die Augenbrauen zusammen, eine riesige Zornesfalte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, fehlte nur noch der Dampf aus den Ohren und das Bild wäre Perfekt. "Gerog!", schrie er. In einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand der Hauself vor ihm. "Ja, Master Malfoy!?" "Draco, hier her SOFORT!", fauchte dieser. Gerog nickte und verschwand.  
  
Draco war gerade in seinem Zimmer im Malfoy Manor. Er saß auf seinem Bett und schrieb ein Gedicht. Gedankenverloren starrte er auf das Pergament. Nachdenklich ließ er den Federkiel zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her gleiten. 'Was reimt sich bloß auf Todesser? besser, Fresser, nein, ähm...ach verdammt.' Er ließ den Federkiel und das Pergament in seine Tasche gleiten und ging zum Fenster. Er zog die Gardine beiseite und schaute auf das Anwesen seines Vaters. Dunkler Nebel überzog das Land. Draco seufzte. Wie er es satt hatte, von dieser stetigen Dunkelheit und Kälte umgeben zu sein, da half auch kein Geld der Welt. Auf diesem Land spürte man nur, Hass, Wut, Verzweiflung und all das machte den Jungen zu schaffen. Er war hier groß geworden. Ja! Er kannte es gar nicht anders und doch sehnte er sich nach Liebe, Geborgenheit und Zuflucht. Er musste sarkastisch auflachen. Hier würde er so etwas nicht bekommen, weder von Vater noch von Mutter. Draco war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er die kleine Hauselfe neben sich gar nicht bemerkte und sich erschrak, als diese anfing zu sprechen. "Master Draco, Ihr Vater wünscht Sie sofort in der Bibliothek zu sprechen!" Draco nickte nur und verließ ohne noch ein Wort an die Hauselfe zu verschwenden, sein Zimmer und begab sich in die Höhle des Löwen. Er stand nun vor der Tür von der Bibliothek.  
  
Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus und klopfte dann an. Als von der anderen Seite ein "Herein!" geknurrt kam, öffnete Draco die Tür und trat ein. Langsamen Schrittes ging Draco auf seinen Vater zu. Eisig schaute sein Vater ihn an. Er schluckte einmal hart. 'Oh, oh, das sieht gar nicht gut aus!' Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl blieb er vor seinem Vater stehen. "Du wolltest mich sprechen?" Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Umschlag in den Händen seines Vaters, adressiert an ihn. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Er sah seinen Vater an, dieser erwiderte diesen Blick eisig, dass es ihm Eiskalt den Rücken runter lief. "Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen?" "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst?" "Muss ich dich erst noch an dein Versprechen erinnern, Draco?" "Nein, natürlich nicht!" 'Wie könnte ich!?', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Sein Vater sprang vom Sessel auf und stellte sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf. Draco wich ein Schritt zurück. Angst schlich durch seinen Körper. Was hatte sein Vater vor? "Ich warne dich Freundchen. Wenn du mich anlügst setzt es was!" "Ja, Vater!" "Also, hast du irgendeinen Kontakt mit einem Muggel?", das letzte Wort spuckte sein Vater nur so vor Verachtung aus. "Nein!", meinte Draco sichtlich verwirrt. "Und wieso bekommst ausgerechnet du einen Muggelbrief?" "Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich!" "Soso, du weißt es also nicht!" Draco konnte sich keinen Reim draus machen. Verwirrt schaute er auf seinen Vater auf. "Dann frag ich mich allerdings, wieso ausgerechnet mein Sohn einen Muggelbrief bekommt?!" Draco zuckte ahnungslos die Schultern. Lucius Malfoy kochte vor Wut, es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er würde explodieren.  
  
Lucius, außer sich vor Wut, schmiss Draco den Umschlag vor die Füße. "Und jetzt raus, HIER!" Draco schaute seinen Vater entsetzt an. Lucius Malfoy fackelte nicht lange, zog seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf seinen Sohn. Starr blickte Draco auf ihn. Vor Entsetzen konnte er sich nicht bewegen. "Verschwinde JETZT!", schrie sein Vater. Draco hob den Umschlag auf und begab sich zur Bibliothekstür. Schnellen Schrittes entfernte er sich von seinem Vater.  
  
Schnaubend blieb Lucius Malfoy in der Bibliothek stehen und starrte auf die Tür. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich immer mehr. Nur ganz langsam steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder in den Umhang zurück.  
  
Draco schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und atmete tief ein. Ungläubig schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass sein Vater ihn soeben raus geschmissen hatte. 'Mein eigener Vater!'. Eine einsame Träne bannte sich ihren Weg über seine Wange. Hastig aber auch wütend wischte er diese aus seinem Gesicht. 'Wenn Vater das will, dann gehe ich!' Entschlossen machte er sich auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer um zu packen.  
  
In seinem Zimmer angekommen, zog er eine Tasche unter dem Bett hervor und feuerte sie auf sein Bett. Er drehte sich zu seinem Schrank um, riss die Tür auf, krallte sich ein paar Sachen und stopfte sie in die Tasche. Seine Schulsachen packte er zwischen die Klamotten. Oben auf legte er die Schuluniform und den Zaubererumhang. Er schloss die Tasche und verkleinerte sie, damit er sie in die Hosentasche stecken konnte. Gerade wollte er Malfoy Manor verlassen, als es n der Tür klopfte. "Herein!", knurrte er. Die Tür wurde einen Spaltbreit geöffnet und das Gesicht seiner Mutter kam zum Vorschein. "Was willst du?", blaffte er sie an. Langsam betrat sie sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie trat vor ihren Sohn und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schulter. "Draco, sei vernünftig!" Er schlug ihre Hände von sich. "Vater glaubt nur noch, was er glauben will oder was SEIN Meister glaubt!" "Das ist doch nicht wahr, Draco!" "Mutter, mach die Augen auf!", schrie er sie an und drängelte sich an ihr vorbei und durch die Tür nach draußen. "Wo willst du denn hin?", rief sie ihm nach. "Weg von hier!" Er lief durch die große Eingangshalle. Er stieß die große, mächtige Eisentür auf und rannte ins Freie. Draußen war die Nacht schon herein gebrochen und ziemlich kalt. Durch seine rage und Wut, bemerkte er anfänglich nicht, wie Kalt es eigentlich schon war.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy stand am Fenster von Dracos Zimmer und schaute ihrem Sohn hinterher, wie er in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Heiße Tränen fanden ihren Weg in ihr Gesicht. "Es tut mir so leid!", flüsterte sie.  
  
to be continued 


	3. Nächtliche Begegnung

Titel: Der Drachen   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Inhalt: Draco läuft durch die Nacht und trifft auf eine geheimnisvolle Fremde  
  
Warnung: Bis jetzt noch keine. Sollte eine kommen, werde ich sie erwähnen!   
  
Pairing: Draco/ ?  
  
Disclaimer: Mir nix alles Rowling, außer Melissa, das ist meine :-)!  
  
~Dracos POV~  
  
Ich lief in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Mir war kalt, verdammt kalt, doch ich lief weiter. Aus einen mir unbekannten Grund, hatte ich furchtbare Angst. Nicht etwa vor der Dunkelheit oder vor dem Dickicht des Waldes, nein, Angst vor meinen Vater. Den Brief hatte ich in meinem Umhang verfrachtet. Da lag er wenigstens warm und trocken. An einer großen Tanne hielt ich an, lehnte mich an den Baum und verschnaufte erstmal. Meine Lungen brannten von der Kälte, die durch meinen Körper ging. Ich schaute in den Himmel. Der Mond schien auf den Wald und es schien als lache er mich aus. Pah! Mich einen Malfoy auslachen! Ich schüttelte den Kopf. In weiter Ferne jaulte ein Wolf, nee wohl eher Werwolf, war ja Vollmond. Wie es Lupin wohl erging? Wie kam ich denn bitte jetzt ausgerechnet auf Lupin? Bin ich durchgeknallt?  
  
Nur wo sollte ich jetzt hin? Im Wald konnte ich ja wohl nicht bleiben. Zurück konnte ich nicht. Mein Vater würde mich erst mit dem Crucitas belegen und dann wahrscheinlich töten, oder den Wölfen zum fraß vorwerfen. UPS! Das tat ich ja grad selbst. Na dann braucht sich mein Vater da ja wohl nicht mehr drum kümmern. Ich kicherte hysterisch. Ich glaubte nicht an das Schicksal, aber in dem Moment hoffte ich, dass das Schicksal es gut mit mir meinen würde. Zuversichtlich? Ich? Nein! Überhaupt nicht. Ich verfluchte meinen Vater, meine Mutter (die wieder einmal nur zu sah) und mich! In dem Moment dachte ich doch tatsächlich an Potter. Wie ich auf ihn kam, weiß ich heute nicht mehr, aber da hoffte ich auf einen schwarzen Wuschelkopf, der mich aus dieser Zwicklage holte. Doch natürlich kam er nicht! Tausend Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf. Eigentlich war ich ja kein schlechter Mensch, ich machte nur den Anschein als ob. Meine Maske, so undurchdringbar, dass keine Gefühle nach außen traten. Potter allerdings war wie ein beschriebenes Buch. Jeden Gedanken und alle Gefühle konnte man ablesen, aber nicht bei mir. Meine Maske verbarg meine innersten Gefühle und Gedanken. Für die Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw war ich der arrogante, eingebildete, hochnäsige, verwöhnte Nachfolger Todesser Malfoy aus Slytherin. Ich und Todesser? Vergiss es! Lieber würde ich das Hauswechseln als Todesser zu werden!  
  
Ich schnaufte einmal und machte mich dann weiter auf den Weg. Ich musste ja irgendwie hier raus und eine Bleibe für die nächsten sechs Wochen finden, bis es wieder nach Hogwarts ging. In die Winkelgasse konnte ich allerdings nicht, dort würde mein Vater als erstes auftauchen. Und dann wäre ich geliefert. War ich es nicht eigentlich jetzt schon?  
  
Ich lief also weiter durch den Wald. Wilde Tiere liefen mir vor die Füße, aber ich verspürte keine Angst, schließlich hatten sie mehr Angst vor mir als ich vor ihnen. Gut, vor den größeren, gefährlicheren Tieren hätte ich eine Scheiß Angst gehabt. Tja ein Malfoy hat Angst! Ich kam an einer Lichtung an. Na ganz toll! Natürlich führte nicht nur ein Weg weiter, nein gleich drei. Wie soll's auch anders sein? Und welchen Weg sollte ich bitte nehmen? Der linke Pfad schien mir eine Sackgasse, der mittlere führte nur noch tiefer in den Wald und der rechte, gute Frage, wo führte dieser eigentlich hin? Neugierde siegte über Verstand. Da ich sowieso nicht wusste wo ich hin sollte und ich nichts zu verlieren hatte, war's ja eigentlich auch egal, wo der Weg hinführte. Also entschied ich mich für den rechten und er sollte sich als gute Entscheidung erweisen!  
  
Der Wind blies stark durch die Äste der Bäume und verlieh dem Wald ein noch unheimlicheres Flair. Draco ging den rechten Pfad entlang. Erst war der Pfad sehr leicht zu begehen, doch dann wurde es immer enger und holpriger. Immer mehr Wurzeln kamen auf dem Pfad zum Vorschein. Draco musste aufpassen wo er hin lief, wenn er nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, zu stürzen. Nach einigen hundert Meter, baute sich ein riesiger Abhang an der Seite auf. Draco wagte ein Blick nach unten. Der Abhang war sehr steil. Sollte jemand da runter stürzen gab es kein entkommen. Die Steilwand, war sehr glatt und man konnte sich nirgends fest halten, geschweige denn hochklettern. Man musste schon Flügel haben, um da wieder hoch zu kommen. Draco wand den Blick wieder ab und ging unberührt weiter. Nur hätte er besser aufpassen sollen.  
  
Nicht weit entfernt, lauerte eine dunkle Gestalt auf sein nächstes Opfer. Seine stechend gelben Augen, funkelten in der Dunkelheit. Er gab ein leises Knurren von sich. Leise schlich er Draco nach. Immer näher und näher kam das schwarze Wesen, doch der Junge ahnte nichts.  
  
Draco lief unbeirrt weiter. Da knackte es hinter ihm. Draco drehte sich um und zog den Zauberstab. Doch durch die Schwärze der Nacht konnte er nichts erkennen. Der Lumos wäre ihm zu Riskant gewesen, da er ja nicht wusste, wer oder was da hinter ihm war. Fest umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf der Stirn. Er fing leicht an zu zittern, einerseits von der Kälte und andererseits spürte eine unheimliche Angst in ihm kriechen. Dann sah er sie, die gelben, stechenden Augen, die ihn anfunkelten. 'Scheiße!' Er erkannte dieses schwarze etwas als einen Werwolf. Sein Blick wanderte vom Werwolf zum Abhang und wieder zurück. Es gab nur einen Ausweg und der führte Steil abwärts da hinunter. 'Na Prima!', dachte er. Der Werwolf setzte zum Sprung an. Draco nahm nur ganz langsam das näher kommen des Werwolfs wahr, bevor er selber sprang. Lieber würde er durch den Abhang sterben als sein Leben als Werwolf zu driften. So tief wollte er nun doch nicht sinken. Der Werwolf brüllte vor Wut, als sein Abendessen in die Tiefe stürzte. Wütend zog dieser davon.  
  
Draco rutschte immer weiter und tiefer den Abhang hinab. Seine Knochen schmerzten vom steinigen Gefälle. Seine blasse Haut an Armen und Beinen schürfte auf. Umso tiefer er kam umso schneller rutschte er und mit einem mal blieb er an einer Wurzel hängen. Draco verschnaufte kurz. Er hörte ein ritsch, ratsch und der Umhang, der sich mit der Wurzel verankert hatte, riss. 'Nicht schon wieder!', dachte er genervt, bevor er weiter bergab rutschte. Er wusste nicht, wie tief er gerutscht war, als er mit einem lauten Plopp unten aufschlug. Bewusstlos blieb er auf dem Waldboden liegen.  
  
Ich fühlte die bleierne Schwere in meinem Körper. Langsam kam ich wieder aus der mich umklammernden Dunkelheit. Ich wurde richtig aus der wärme gerissen und in die Kälte katapultiert. Es war ein furchtbares Gefühl und ich fing vor Kälte an zu schlottern. Meine Zähne klapperten aufeinander. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Vor schreck hätte ich am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen, riss mich aber zusammen. Über mir beugte sich ein Mädchen und ich starrte direkt in wunderschöne grüne Augen, die mir den Atem raubten. Das Mädchen sah mich an und lächelte. Ich hob meinen Kopf und stöhnte. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Kopf. Aber stur, wie ich nun einmal bin, setzte ich mich dennoch hin und ignorierte den stechenden Kopfschmerz. Ich stützte mich auf meinen Armen ab und starrte das Mädchen an. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir so da saßen, es kam mir jedenfalls wie eine nicht enden wollende Ewigkeit vor. Ich war wie hypnotisiert von dem Anblick des fremden Mädchens. Hörte sie denn gar nicht mehr auf zu lächeln? Anscheinend nicht. Ich verlor mich förmlich in ihren Augen. Sie funkelten nur so vor Fröhlichkeit.  
  
Das fremde Mädchen stand auf und hielt Draco die Hand hin. Dankend nahm er sie an. Er klopfte sich den Dreck von der Kleidung. Sie lächelte weiter. Sie legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete den Junge, der nun vor ihr stand. Es war ein Wunde, dass er diesen Abrutsch nur mit Kopfschmerzen überlebt hatte. Etwas komisch kam er ihr schon vor, mit dem langen Umhang, den er trug, aber niedlich fand sie ihn trotzdem. Die sturmgrauen Augen, die sie so fasziniert anschauten, die blasse Haut, der durchtrainierte Körper und das mystische Auftreten, war verdammt anziehend auf das Mädchen. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Sie fasste sich schnell wieder, räusperte sich und sprach: "Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir hier raus kommen! Dieser Wald ist nicht gerade die beste Übernachtungsmöglichkeit!" Draco schmunzelte. "Da hast du wohl recht!", antwortete er ihr und lächelte verschmitzt. "Aber was machst du hier?" Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Konnte nicht schlafen!" Er runzelte die Stirn und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das kribbeln in ihrem Bauch nahm zu, als sie ihn so ansah. Aber was machte er um diese Uhrzeit in diesen Gott verdammten Wald, wo es nur so vor Ungeheuer wimmelte? "Wo wohnst du?" Er verengte die Augen zu schlitzen und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr am Rücken runter. "Ich habe kein zu hause mehr!" Sie konnte die Verbitterung in seiner Stimme mit klingen hören. Sie ging nicht weiter drauf ein und schwieg. "Komm!", sagte sie schließlich und ging voran. Draco zögerte, ging ihr dann schließlich doch nach. Was hatte er schon großartiges zu fürchten? Hätte sie ihn umbringen wollen, hätte sie es getan, während er bewusstlos war. Er ging ihr nach und ertappte sich dabei, wie er immer wieder an ihr Gesicht dachte. Ein wohliges Gefühl, was er bis jetzt noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte, machte sich in seinem Körper breit. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde ein ganzer Schwarm Schmetterling sich in seinem Bauch breit machen. Seine Knie wurden weich, wie Wackelpudding. Unwillkürlich musste er lachen. Sie drehte sich erschrocken um. "Was ist?" er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Nichts!", sagte er und sie gingen weiter. Etwa nach einer Meile, kamen sie an einer Straße an. Diese gingen sie entlang, bis sie an ein Haus kamen. Das Haus sah aus, als würde es jeden Moment zusammen klappen wie ein Kartenhaus. "Hier wohnst du?", fragte er und zog vor Unglauben eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ja!", sagte sie nur und trat ein. Er folgte ihr. Das Innere des Hauses sah auch nicht gerade besser aus. "Wo sind deine Eltern?", fragte er, als sie gerade das Wohnzimmer passierten. Er setzte sich in einen ziemlich herunter gekommenen Sessel und wirbelte eine Menge Staub auf. Ihr Blick wurde trüb und Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. "Sie sind tot!" Sein Atem stockte. 'Oh Mann! Muss ich denn immer ins Fettnäpfchen treten?' "Tut mir leid!", flüsterte er und senkte den Blick. "Das brauch dir nicht Leid tun! Ich kann mich kaum noch an sie erinnern! Ich war zwei, als sie bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kamen." "Oh!", mehr konnte er nicht sagen. Er schaute wieder auf. Ohne Vorwarnung fing sie laut an zu lachen. "Was ist?" "Wir kennen uns grad mal eine Stunde und ich hab das Gefühl als kenne ich dich mich ganzes Leben!" Draco lächelte. "Ach übrigens!" Er schaute zu ihr auf. "Ich heiße Melissa!" Er lachte nun auch. "Draco!", erwiderte er und gab ihr die Hand. "Draco?" Er nickte. "Außergewöhnlich!" Er nickte abermals. Sie sprang von ihrer Sitzgelegenheit auf. "Tee?" "Ja gern?" Sie nickte und ging in die Küche. Nun war er allein und konnte seinen Gedanken nach hängen.  
  
Was war bloß mit mir los? Wo war der arrogante, hinterhältige, hochnäsige Draco Malfoy hin? Meine Maske war wie weggeblasen. In ihrer Nähe hatte ich das Gefühl, die Maske ablegen zu können und einfach ich selbst sein zu können. Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Wenn mein Vater das wüsste, würde er mich auf der Stelle sofort lynchen. Ach hatte ich ja ganz vergessen, das wollte er ja so oder so!  
  
Lässig schlug ich mein rechtes Bein über mein linkes und grinste in mich hinein. Ja hier könnte ich bis zum Ende der Ferien bleiben! Mein Vater würde es nicht so schnell raus kriegen wo ich bin! Hoffentlich!  
  
Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch, als ich ein klappern vor mir vernahm. Ich schaute ihr wieder einmal in diese bezaubernden Augen. Sie hielt mir ein Becher Tee hin, den ich dankend annahm. Sie setzte sich mit ihrem Becher gegenüber von mir hin. Ich hielt meinen Becher mit beiden Händen fest. Die Hitze, die vom Becher ausging, durchströmte meinen Körper und weckte meine müden Lebensgeister. Ich schaute sie an. Da war wieder das angenehme kribbeln. Eine angenehme Ruhe lag in dem Raum und keiner von uns beiden wagte es diese Ruhe zu stören und wir schwiegen.  
  
Melissa setzte ihren Becher an die Lippen und nahm einen Schluck des heißen Getränks. Auch sie genoss die angenehme Ruhe. Bis sie schließlich die Ruhe brach. "Also, Draco, was führt dich mitten in der Nacht in den Wald?" Er zögerte erst. Sollte er ihr wirklich schon alles erzählen? Obwohl, Ehrlichkeit währt am längsten. Er gab sich einen Ruck und fing an nur das nötigste zu erzählen. "Hatte großen Zoff mit meinem Vater. Ich hatte es satt, hab also meine Sachen gepackt und bin weg!" "Deine Sachen?" Zweifelnd schaute sie ihn an. 'Shit! Die sind ja geschrumpft in meiner Hosentasche!' Er nickte und klopfte auf die besagte Tasche. Sie lachte und nickte. "Deine Sachen also!" Wieder zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Ihr Lachen wurde nur noch lauter. 'Lacht sie mich jetzt etwa aus?' Mürrisch schaute er sie an.  
  
TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Ich hoffe der Teil hat euch gefallen! Bitte reviewt doch, wie es euch gefallen hat. Also bis zum nächsten Chap.!  
  
@Angel344: Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review. Was in dem Brief drinn steht, wird noch nicht verraten, aber bald kommt die Auflösung, VERSPROCHEN!  
  
@Nibin: Auch dir ein dickes Dankeschön! 


End file.
